Various One-shots
by Yeux Lilas
Summary: 'Falling'. He would be the light in her darkest hour, but before that he would wait and watch from the sidelines, for he knows that in time she will be in his arms again and he will be there to catch her when she falls.
1. Hallucinations

**Summary: **Hotaru Imai dosed Mikan with something for her new experiment, unfortunately Natsume has to take the consequences. "I never knew you have such an active imagination, love."

**Disclaimer:** HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; GA belongs to Higuchi Tachibana

**Hallucinations**

In a private lab in one of the school's dormitories a raven-haired girl is peering over a file. A file that is supposed to be private. She looks at the name of the students file _'Mikan Sakura'_ she wrote down on her leather bound book as she scribbled another text next to it _'first test subject: low level hallucination content'_.

Then the lights went out and you could hear an evil eerie laugh emanating from the girl, known as Hotaru Imai.

Mikan Sakura, she was the school's sweetheart, she was beautiful but not vain, but unfortunately she can be a bit stupid. And many students still wonder why the school's prodigy, Natsume Hyuuga, is so smitten with her.

As she was walking on her way to the dorms a powdery-blue substance hit her face making her stop and cough, slowly losing consciousness , darkness consumed her.

She opened her eyes not comprehending what it was in front of her. "Why is there a wizard in my room?"

"A wizard?" The 'Wizard' in question asked. "Yes, a wizard. Oh look! Mr. Wizard is now a dancing sun, should I call you Mr. Sun-Wizard then? Ohhhh, Mr. Sun-Wizard now has big round glasses with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead! Are you Harry Potter then or Sunny-Wizard Potter?" she asked while giggling madly trying to poke what she deemed as 'Sunny-Wizard Potter'.

"I never knew you have such an active imagination, love." Sunny-Wizard, or without the the sun face and glasses and the scar, Natsume Hyuuga, the school heartthrob and all those things fan girls say he is, chuckled as he slowly leaned down placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll get Hotaru for this," he said while he looked at her current state "or maybe not." he kissed her forehead again. Mikan expecting it to be burning hot lips, giggled when she noticed it was a bit too cold for it to be the sun.

"Natsume..?" she said as she began to doze off. "Don't leave me."

"Never."

_**-Fin-**_


	2. Like Crazy

**The first part was **_**supposed**_** to be part of the A Happy Remedy prequel (sort of) but it turned in another direction and presented you with the idea of a stalking Natsume. And I'm going to be an ass and say that I have posted a multi-chap fic 'Dauntless' and that do you guys mind reading it? XD**

**Summary: **Until this time he still couldn't think of his reasons for stalking her. Then again, maybe he just wouldn't admit it to himself.

**Warning: **OOC Natsume. I had so much fun writing Natsume if he is OOC! :D

**Disclaimer: **GA belongs to Higuchi Tachibana, got that?

**Like Crazy**

He observed her laughing with her friends a few tables away from him. 'When did I became a damned stalker?!' He thought to himself. 'Why am I even talking myself? Hell this girl is making me crazy!' As they say that the first sign of craziness is talking to yourself. He sighed heavily.

She was beautiful, her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes, her wavy auburn hair that fell past her shoulders and her pale complexion. The way she smiles at every little thing she sees. The way she pouts when her friends teases her, and the way she laughs, it was like a song that he wanted on reply and listen to it forever. She was perfect, well for him that is, if you get pass her being such a klutz, tripping on her on feet and she's a bit of an idiot, always getting herself in trouble with that frog man, but still, all her imperfections make her more perfect in his eyes, if that even made any sense.

He sighed again for the umpteenth time. Sitting here stalking someone is not listed on his to-do list. He got up and went to their table. He better get this over with, if not, well he is most likely going to be a crazy stalker ruining every single one of her dates while he is at it. Wait a minute he did not just admit that to himself. He cursed himself again, this better be worth it.

As he slowly made his way to their table the girl with short black hair noticed him. "Oh it's you Hyuuga." She nodded at him, an amused glint in her eyes. Who is this again? Imi? Imu? Oh right. "Imai." He said nodding at her direction, eyes narrowed as he saw her amused eyes.

"Mikan I need to talk to you." He said getting straight to the point, wanting to get out of there, not wanting Imai recording this in her video camera and blackmail him with it. "What do you want now Natsume?" She asked her eyes narrowed. "Just get up and follow me." I hissed, quickly losing my patience. She noticed it and she quickly stood up to follow him into a booth far away from the rest of her friends.

"Now what do you want?" She asked, clearly annoyed with him.

"I'll only say this once. I want you to go out with me."

"What?" She asked her expression clearly confused.

"Are you deaf? I told you that I'll not repeat myself." He said clearly irritated.

"Of course I'm not!" She protested.

"Glad to hear that then. Now are you going to answer me or not?" He said waiting for her answer.

She blushed ten shades of red, he chuckled. She looked cute while blushing. "U-uum i-i-if it's o-k-k-kay with yo-u." She stammered looking down at her. "Should I take that as a yes or no?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, hugging me in the process. Realizing what she did, she quickly withdrew from the hug her face flushed while muttering a silent apology, he chuckled again she was just too adorable. "That's alright. You'll be getting more than hugs from me anyway." He smirked, kissing her forehead. Seeing her flushed face again he thought about kissing her right there and then in the middle of a busy cafe but thought against it. There's always a right time and place for everything.

_**-Fin-**_


	3. Falling

**Summary: **He would be the light in her darkest hour, but before that he would wait and watch from the sidelines, for he knows that in time she will be in his arms again and he will be there to catch her when she falls.

**Disclaimer: **GA belongs to the one and only Higuchi Tachibana-sama.

**Falling**

He looked at the couple dancing on the middle of the dance floor. A woman with auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes, pale complexion and a slender body and a man with raven hair and deep crimson eyes. Both of them were beautiful, they were the perfect couple. He saw the couple stop dancing as they spotted him and made their way towards him.

"Ruka! I'm so glad you came." The woman greeted and kissed him on his giving while giving him one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. The man just gave him a nod.

"Mikan, Natsume." He said in greeting. "I would not miss the third wedding anniversary of my best friends."

"Mikan, I'm going to greet a few clients of mine, stay here with Ruka while I'm gone." Natsume excused himself as he made his way towards a blonde woman. _'Luna Koizumi'_ he thought. _'Natsume, what are you doing with that slut?'_

Mikan sighed. "Is there something wrong?" He asked concern in his voice.

She shook her head. "No, it's just that Natsume has been doing something with Koizumi-san for almost a year now and he still won't tell me what it is, but I guess it's something about business." He looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. "We have been spending little time with each other and I'm surprised that he even has time to arrange this party."

"He must have a good reason why, I know in time he will tell you." Deep inside he knows what Natsume is doing. He can see the lustful glances he keeps giving that Koizumi girl.

"Come Ruka, while Natsume is gone you'll be my dance partner!" She happily exclaimed as she began to drag him on the dance floor as the last song faded and a new one is played.

Mikan Hyuuga is beautiful, innocent and charming. The only woman he had ever loved. He would just watch from the sidelines and be there when the time is right. When her world crumbles, he would be there to catch her. He would be the light in her darkest hour, but before that he will wait, for he knows that in time she will be in his arms again.

_**-À suivre-**_


End file.
